Blood Red Roses
by littlefoxling101.2
Summary: Vampire fic! Karasu’s out hunting for a meal one night but ends up hunting a pretty redhead instead. will he manage to woe the red head into an eternity with him or will he lose him to time? Kura/Kara Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Roses

_SUM: _Vampire fic! Karasu's out hunting for a meal one night but ends up hunting a pretty redhead instead. will he manage to woe the red head into an eternity with him or will he lose him to time? Kura/Kara Yaoi

_Fic _1

_Rated_ M

_Pairs _Kurama/Karasu others to be announced

_Warnings_ Au, yaoi, vampirism, blood, language, fet., eroticism, lemon, lime, shounen-ai, ooc, romance, drama, some dark themes, ect.

_Disclaimer_: This counts for the WHOLE story. I don't own yyh or it's characters. I am but a poor writer who enjoys having her fun with them.

Well for me to have gone back to this one I must have had quite a few good reviews about the other ones. Well I won't waste your time so go on and read. Please don't forget to review too =^-^=

X Chapter 1: The Rose X

It was a dreary Autumn night in the city. A night where anything could happen and no one would be around to see. A perfect night for a vampire to hunt.

A man wobbled down the alley, trying to see straight enough to get home. A half empty bottle of booze sloshed around in his unsteady hand. He muttered nonsense as he fumbled over a trash bin. He was too drunk to take notice of the figure that glided down the alley towards the poor man. Nor did he notice that the figure had him pinned to the wall, sucking greedily at his neck. He did, however, notice the sharp pain he felt as two elongated fangs pierced his flesh, allowing the crimson blood to flow freely. He feebly attempted to fight off his attacker but to no avail. The man that held him was far stronger than he and held him down with ease. The man felt his strength slipping away as the stranger gorge himself on his life. Finally the stranger let him go as he took his last living breath. The man looked down at his prey with glowing red eyes and pearly white fangs and lips stained with the crimson liquid. His breathing was heavy and labored from holding his prey. Color returned to his alabaster skin as he walked away from the corpse as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

The man was tall, thin, and looked like death. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a cape that hung around his shoulders. His black hair cascaded in a glistening waterfall down to his lower back and over his pale face, obscuring the violet orbs from view. His face was slightly rounded but still masculine enough to know he was all male. The man was very handsome despite his soft features. But that is what one must expect from Karasu Corvus.

Karasu walked down the dimly lit street hoping to find someone unique and more suited for his taste. He continued to walk even when he finally came to the busy night time bustle of the downtown city. He passed a whore house where a prostitute though to give him an invitation which he merely smirked at. If only the mortal knew what she had just offered herself to She would likely have fainted. He passed her by with barely a hint of recognition and continued to stroll down the street until he finally came to the clear opening of the park. He walked along the dirt path, hoping to find some easy prey. Maybe he'd catch a noble woman or some other fickle creature to easily overpower. He caught a glimpse of a group of men surrounding a _much_ smaller human. He approached the group with such stealth it put a cat to shame. As he approached he could hear the men taunting the smaller mortal which he now identified as a young man.

"What's the matter kitten? Ain't ya gonna play with us?" He laughed as he pushed the boy to another man who held him in place this time.

"Yeah? We know all about how you like to take a cock in that tight little ass of yours, so how 'bout havin' some fun with _us_?" he asked as he ground his hips into the boys backside. The boy just looked horrified screaming indecencies at the men, pleading them to let him go. The man held on tighter to the boy and motioned for one of the others to come help hold him down. "Let's do this."

"Ya sure boss?" another one asked.

"Yeah. Let's strip the dirty Jap right here." He said smirking at the frightened boy, who struggled with renewed force. "NO!" He screamed as they attacked his pants tearing the fabric of his trousers. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed.

Before Karasu knew what he was doing he closed the distance between him and the four men, gutting the closest one to him. Faster than the mortal eye could see he swung at the one trying to get the boy's pants off, ultimately breaking his neck. The last two finally figured out they were in danger and stood, shivs(*1) out and ready. Karasu turned to them with a menacing look in his eyes. He didn't want to frighten the boy any further so he refrained from his vampiric instincts to slaughter the two men. Instead he settled for a damn good scare. "Get the hell outta here before you end up like your buddies here." as he spoke his voice went cold like ice and dripped with the promise of malice and pain. The two men panicked and scrambled over each other in their fleeting attempt to get away from this new threat. Karasu continued to glare at them until they were some ways off before turning to face the redhead he had saved.

The boy was a terrible mess. His clothes torn and hanging from his lean body, his beautiful hair now tussled from his struggles, and his shaking form strongly emanating the terror of his near rape. Karasu remove his cape, carefully approaching the younger male until he was close enough to drape it over his shoulders. The redhead mustn't have notice him and jumped when the warm cloth made contact with his bared skin. He began to shake even harder as he looked up into the face of his supposed rescuer, the knowledge of him being another male frightening him more. He was afraid that his patron would realize he was a boy and be disgusted with himself thinking he had save a young woman from defilement. He looked away from the beautiful face waiting for the outraged words or the guaranteed beating for wasting this gentleman's time. Instead what was said had him looking up into those entrancing eyes yet again in pure shock. "Are you alright lad?"

He knew! He knew he was a boy and wasn't shunning him for it, nor was he angered by it! He was actually being sincere and kind to him. Suichi couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. He was just so relieved that he couldn't stop his emotions from showing. He began shaking again but this time for an entirely different reason. He didn't want to show his weakness to the man and thus tried to quell his sobs only to have them break out with new found strength.

Karasu sat there with the boy as he cried, letting the poor child vent his feelings. He knew how hard it was to feel so helpless and at the mercy of another. But he couldn't even begin to comprehend that feeling when more than one person tried to take advantage of another. He also knew how alone the poor thing probably felt at the moment. So he wrapped his arm around the redhead's shoulder and pulled him to his chest, a comforting gesture on his behalf which the boy graciously accepted. They stayed there for a while Suichi crying into a stranger's chest and Karasu giving sweet words of comfort to a boy he didn't even know.

Finally Suichi's sobs receded into mere hiccups as he managed to pull away from the dark haired man's chest. " Th-thank y-you." He tried to say with a steady voice but was unable to strengthen his words. He went on to apologize knowing it was not needed but the years of abuse ingraining the words none the less. "I-I ap- pologize for w-wasting your time- dear sir b-but i--" Suichi's shaky words were lost as a cold finger was pressed to his warm lips. "There is no need to apologize. I am happy to help, young lad. And no there is nothing I want of you in return except to see you home safely." He smiled and Suichi found himself wanting to be lost in that smile. "So then will you allow me to escort a beauty in need to their home?" he said with mock humor trying to lighten the boy's mood.

The boy let a light giggle escape his lips knowing men weren't suppose to giggle, but not being able to help himself all the same. They walked in relative silence after that, content with the presence of the other near by. Every once in a while Suichi would steal a glance at the man only to quickly turn away so as not to be discovered by this kind gentleman. Karasu of course knew of the stolen glances and decided to indulge the child. They walked for some time before the boy came to a stop. They had come to a rather shabby part of town that looked like it should be condemned rather than inhabited.

"I thank you stranger for your help, but I feel as though we are to depart too soon." he said solemnly. "I wish there were someway for me to express my gratitude with more than just words." His eyes were downcast so as not to be entranced by those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Fret not little one. Your safety is the greatest reward I can ask for. Speaking of safety I surely cannot allow such a beauty to stay in such a dangerous place." He said looking over the 'house' with disgust. In truth it was more of an old rundown shack with a leaky roof and broken windows. It was definitely not a place for a mortal to live, especially one as young as this poor lad. "Why don't you stay at my house for the night?" he offered. The redhead just stood there stunned at the generous offer. "It's settled then! You'll come and stay for the night!" he said as he dragged the stunned redhead down the street.

They walked for nearly an hour when they finally reached an old Victorian styled house in one of the better neighborhoods. Once they reached a rather expensive looking mansion, Karasu stopped and turned to the mortal. "I fore warn you we don't normally have company so my companion's may be a tad rude." he said to the boy then something hit him. "By the by what name shall I address you with?"

"Kurama, my name is Kurama ." he said a little shaky.

Well 'Kurama', my name is Karasu Corvus. And I must say it is a delightful honor to meet your acquaintance." He spoke exaggeratedly again hoping to lighten the atmosphere. He knew it worked when Kurama let another light giggle escape his lips. He gingerly put his arm out and Kurama graciously hooked his arms around his in a nervous manner.

And it was with that that they both went into the mansion, unbeknownst the either sealing their fates for eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*shiv* gang slang for knife

Well what do you think good? Bad? Awesome? C'mon ppl give me some reviews!!!

Oh and to the fans of my other stories I haven't forgotten about them I've just decided it would be better to put chapters and stories on as I finish them. So to answer anyone's question about _Youko's Pet_ This just got done before the next chapter and plus like the fic says this was my first story so it's been going longer than the others. Well review!!!!!!!


	2. 2 The House of Corvus

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I guess i've been working on my stories so much that i was cramming them into my everyday time. But i am glad to say after a little vacation i'm back and in full bloom! Now for the long awaited second chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

XXXX Chapter 2 the house of Corvus XXXX

Kurama couldn't help but stare at the manor's interior. It was beautiful! Even more than he could have ever dreamed. He often wished to be inside one of the mansions but never did he imagine it to look like this! Elegant draperies hung delicately over the large windows that showed the city lights through the clear, clean panes of glass. Intricately designed rugs adorned the golden oak floors that shone from the polish. The wood decorations seemed to shine in glory and the furniture was so ornate.

Kurama felt like he was floating in a dream, it was so beautiful. But he was drawn out of his thoughts as he heard the clacking of heels as someone ran towards them. He saw a dazzling blur of gold and blue before hearing an overjoyed voice ring out, "Karasu!" Kurama turned to his host and saw a little girl no older than ten clinging to his waist. Her long blonde banana curls were held back in a beautiful satin blue bow.

Kurama felt more than a little unrefined in comparison to the little girl. Compared to her he was in rags. It was then that the sense of wrongness overcame him. He shouldn't be here, he should never have accepted this man's offer to stay.

The little girl looked over questioningly at Kurama who looked like he was ashamed to be there. "Karasu, who's he?" She asked sweetly, her voice high with the tones of her youth and holding such innocence Kurama thought she knew nothing of wrong doing. How wrong he was for, the same as Karasu, she was a demon in human skin. If he knew of the atrocities she has committed it would make the mortal cringe in fear.

Karasu smiled down at her and motioned to the boy. "This…. This is Kurama." He said after pausing for a few seconds. "He'll be staying tonight so I expect you to treat him kindly, Angeline." She looked back over to the red head who tried to stifle a yawn and scowled. _How dare he be so rude in front of us!_ she thought hoping the older vampire wouldn't hear. Her hopes were drowned as soon as she heard the elders voice in her head._ Now be nice, he was just attacked and nearly violated. Do not be angry at him for being exhausted. Instead, pity the poor child for he has hardly a home, and no family to care for him. _Karasu paused to let his words sink into the vampiress's heart before going on. _Pity him. _And with that their link was broken.

They both noticed Kurama seemed almost uncomfortable in their presence. _What the hell are you doing here Kurama? A place like this is no place for a street urchin like yourself. After all compared to them you're… _he paused a moment before turning away from the two.

Karasu gazed at the boy feeling more than a tinge of remorse for the boy. He should have known that bringing him to his grandeur home would make him feel like a rag among the riches. If only Kurama could see that with a little polishing and a bit of preening he could transform from a sow's ear into the silk purse he was.

"Come, Kurama. Let's get you bathed. Then we can get some food in you." He said walking over to the mortal and leading him away down the hall. Angeline watched the two males walk away and wished that it was her Karasu led away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gleaming suits of armor stood proudly all along the corridor as the two men walked down the massive hallway. Neither one knowing quite what to say to the other. Karasu wanted to bring up how the boy lived alone but feared treading on rocky ground. Whilst Kurama wanted to thank him again for saving him but feared he'd only annoy the man with pointless drabble. So the two stayed in silence until Karasu halted them before a set of oak doors. He opened the doors revealing a richly lavished room. But if the bed were anything to go by he'd say this looked like someone's private quarters.

Karasu pulled a bell rope by the door and a few minutes later in walked a beautiful young maid. She was the very epitome of youthful beauty with her dark brown hair and delicate features. Kurama could not see her eyes as she kept her head down. "Prepare a bath for our guest, Yevan."

"As my master wishes." she replied gently before leaving. Kurama watched her departing form as it retreated from the doorway. Looking back at the taller man he waited patiently as he walked to a set of double doors.

"Well then, shall we find you something more suitable for the night?" He said as he walked over to a smaller set if doors. Opening it he revealed a walk in closet complete with a chest of drawers. Going to the drawers he opened one that contained night shirts. Picking one out he beckoned Kurama to approach him and held it up in front of him to gauge if it would be small enough for him. It was not. They continued this until they went through the entire drawer. Karasu was just too tall for the young redhead to wear any of his clothes without them sagging to the floor.

The dark haired man thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He pulled the bell rope again and another maid appeared, this one older and she was blond but no less beautiful than Yevan. "Alice, fetch a spare gown that will fit our guest, will you?" Alice bowed before leaving in the same manner as Yevan. "Well, while we wait how about some dinner?"

Kurama just nodded in agreement, too overwhelmed to speak. The clothes Karasu was trying to fit him in were finer clothes than Kurama would have ever hoped to lay eyes on. He was used to just plain cotton clothes not the fine satin feeling material he was trying to get him to wear. But none the less Karasu wanted to try and glimpse what treasure lay beneath the filth and as such was trying to fit him in riches if only temporarily.

So with that in mind Karasu left the bedchamber making sure that Kurama was following and wasn't getting himself lost. But they both must have gotten distracted for a bit because the next time Karasu turned around Kurama was gone.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama walked down the corridor that he was fairly certain that the dark haired man had gone down. But if this _was_ the way he'd gone then why hadn't he caught up yet?

He looked around and noticed the corridor was getting gloomier with every turn he took. Soon there was no longer a bright and gleaming hallway filled with the warm glow of the chandeliers, no longer a welcoming feeling from wood and furniture. That feeling was replaced by something else, something he had felt earlier that night before he was attacked: unease. Somewhere in his mind was a little voice that yelled at him 'go back, go back before it's too late!', but still he pressed forward, curious as to what would cause him to be so frightened.

He continued down the hallway until he came to a heavy wooden chamber door that, he thought, no man could possibly move under his own power. But whether fortune shined on him or not the door was ajar. He peered in to the door and couldn't see his own hand let alone the contents of the room. So ever so carefully he stepped into the room feeling for something to guide him. Finding nothing he let his eyes adjust as best they could before taking in his surroundings. He stepped forward and bumped into something. Reaching down he felt the item, making sure he hadn't damaged it. Feeling the cool smooth sanded wood he realized it to be some sort of box. He felt the ornate metal trim and smiled as he felt the features of angels on the corners. Or were they Cherubs?

He opened the lid with a deafening creak and felt the insides curious as to what such a box would hold. Not that he was interested in the contents, if he had found a bunch of bricks he would have been satisfied. He was just curious what his host would house in an ornate box in such a dreary part of the house.

He felt the inside of the box staring with the walls and was confused when he felt something soft and slippery. Reaching down he felt more of the delightful material and at first thought it was a box to hold something in it like a valuable ornamental piece. He smiled at the thought._ Well he certainly is rich enough for such to be possible._ He thought in mirth

"Kurama?" The echoing voice of the man had reverberated off the cold stone walls, making the name sound eerie in this place. Kurama quickly turned around and was immediately greeted with the bright light of a candle in the doorway. He shielded his eyes with his arm to help protect them from the harsh light in contrast to the pitch blackness he was in just seconds ago. "What are you doing down here?" Karasu asked gently not wishing to frighten the young man.

"Oh, I was just-" He stopped mid sentence to look back at the box but instead what he saw was not a box…..it was a coffin.


	3. Misunderstanding

XxX Chapter 3 XxX

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off the coffin, too afraid to. "Kurama?" He turned to look at Karasu, still not fully understanding what he had just seen and touched. "Kurama, I can explain?" He pleaded, he really didn't want to scare the child but this would take a little convincing.

"I-I don't need an explanation." He said shakily sounding more terrified than convincing. Karasu cringed at the words. Did Kurama feel such a sense of debt that he'd be willing to stay with someone who scared him so?

"Kurama, please, it's not real." He said taking a step closer, but Kurama took one back.

"My father was a craftsman by trade. He taught me how to tell genuine craftsmanship from one that just looks like the real thing. I felt that coffin, Karasu. I know it's real." as he spoke each word he questioned why this man would have a coffin in his basement. It really didn't help that he had read Dracula a few years ago and the term 'vampire' kept popping into his head. But he knew monsters like that weren't real. They couldn't be. But if he really believed that why did he keep thinking this man was a monster in the skin of a man?

"Your right," Karasu said putting the candleholder on a ledge by the door. "The coffin is real…..But it's a new prop for a theater I'm trying to establish." Kurama looked at him in nothing short of sheer and utter disbelief. "I know that a lot of the other theaters would use plain wooden boxes but in truth the plainer they are the less you can use them. So I decided to get a real coffin and see if it would last longer and if the actors could use it more often. If it's a success then I would buy a backup or two in case something happened to this one. Do you understand, Kurama?" Kurama looked away feeling guilty that he had mistrusted the man who has done nothing but shown him kindness. How stupid, vampire, really? Was he really that superstitious or just that gullible?

"I understand and I apologize for my behavior. I-I shouldn't be so quick to judge." He said bowing his head in apology. _Oh, God, please don't kick me out._

"You are not to blame." He said shocking the young redhead who now looked at him in disbelief. "I mean I, too, would be startled if I found a coffin in the house of my patron and would have acted as you have: frightened and confused. It's a natural response to something you do not understand and most certainly not an unexpected response." He finished with a kind smile to the boy and motioned him to come to him. Even though Kurama had spoken his trust he still hesitated in approaching the man.

"Do not fear, I don't bite." He teased, Kurama chuckled slightly at the humor.

Kurama walked over to the door which Karasu had removed himself from so as to let the boy pass without hindering him. As Kurama passed Karasu he nodded to the taller man to show both respect and regret to him. He passed him only to notice that the previously pitch black hall was now illuminated with the warm glow of the kerosene lamps. Now that he could see he could tell that this was a basement but he didn't understand how he couldn't tell that before. It appeared that the walls were made of a rough brick material, but when he was groping the wall while trying to find his bearings the walls felt fairly smooth. Deciding not to press his luck any farther he ignored this and continued to the stairs. He could hear the soft clacking of the man's shoes as he followed behind him.

They ascended the stairs into the dimly lit hall Kurama had originally turned into and gotten lost in. Kurama looked back at Karasu with a questioning look. The dark haired man smiled to him before taking the lead and guiding the redhead through the corridor effortlessly. Soon the dark gloom of the lower corridor gave way to the brighter shining spectacle of the main floor.

Kurama didn't feel right walking in front of his host, after all this was his house and as such he should be the one to lead. As soon as he was clear of the doorway he stood off to the side and waited for the dark haired man to take the lead again.

Karasu paused in the doorway looking at the boy with a kind smile before leading him again. Kurama did his best to stay five paces behind the tall gentleman, at least that's what he had been told to do by the people he worked for.

He really didn't like being a servant for hire but it filled his belly and kept him clothed. He worked for a variety of clients, both men and women, young and old, kind and cruel. The list goes on. But employment was usually short lived as soon as they found out his preference for men. They thought he was diseased or mentally ill because of his preference, and fired him immediately without notice or warning. Unfortunately word was spreading quickly about the "Red-Haired Homo Jap" which was making employment difficult to find, the very reason he was out so late tonight.

It was unusual to find someone so understanding of his feminine appearance.

He watched the man in front of him as he gracefully moved down the hall. The way the well fitted suite hugged in the right places when he moved, the way his silky black hair swaying with the movement. '_It looks so soft…_' he mused. Blinking away the thought he berated himself for even thinking like that. If he wasn't careful Lord Karasu would soon find out his preferences. He just prayed that wouldn't happen, he liked it here and he like the handsome man in front of him. Damned to Hell if he ever admitted that to anyone but still none the less true.

As they walked a tense silence permeated the air between the two males, neither one quite knowing what to say to the other. Before either would have liked they had reached the second floor where the bedrooms were stationed. Opening the door Karasu motioned for the younger to enter the lavish room, before entering himself. "I hope this isn't too showy for you? Normally I have very 'flamboyant' guest who prefer the décor to match their tastes." He didn't seem to like talking about his visitors much, and Kurama wondered why. Nobles mingled best with nobles after all.

"It's more than acceptable. I thank you for your generosity." He bowed in his gratitude, remembering how he was taught to act in front of those of high society.

"Please, if anything, don't be so formal? I get enough propriety in a normal day to last a lifetime. I'd prefer it if you would call me Karasu, just Karasu. No 'sir' or 'master' or anyother title you can come up with, please." He lounged in one of the cushioned chairs as he spoke, playing with one of the crystals that hung from the shade of the side lamp.

"It seems rather improper to be so casual, but if it is what you wish… Karasu." He felt his stomach tighten in joy at being able to address the man as an equal. Karasu allowed a tiny smirk to cross his lips.

Oh how interesting this would be.


	4. Visit

Yay I'm not Dead! Just having some major plot blocks. Anyway i know it's been forever since my last update  
but i promise all of yu I'm working , I swear to God I'm working.

-Chapter 3: Visit

After that night Kurama's life had taken a turn for the better. He finally managed to find a decent paying job that didn't care about his choice of partners so long as it didn't interfere with his job. A few days later when he found his home being condemned, and after a bit of hysterics about his belongings he learned that they were already moved to a new location: a rent house. Though, when he tried to inquire who had made these arrangements no one seemed to know. He was taken to his new home via automobile and shown where all the necessary locations were. Surprisingly even his job at the restaurant wasn't too far from his new home.

When they finally arrived all of his belongings were unloaded and the movers gone, however his driver stayed with him to make sure he had everything he needed. He went through the house and found it was already supplied with all the necessary items: stove, tub, bed, couch, chairs, tables, everything he would need. Then he found that not only was his house furnished but he had a closet full of new clothes. Suites, pants, shirts, shoes, even ties! It was all so much for him to take in he was nearly overwhelmed. But to add to all of this the gentlemen, Mr. Carter (his driver), even showed him the backyard where the landlady left a note saying he could plant whatever garden he so desired so long as she could also partake in the spoils. Things had turned out exactly as he had always wanted them too, but he couldn't help but think that the man he met some time ago, Mr. Corvus, had a hand in all of this.

After Carter left he went back inside and began unpacking what little he had. He still couldn't believe this was all happening, it was all too surreal. Still if it was a fantasy or a dream he never wanted it to end. He decided to look around a bit before calling it a night. Having gone through most of the house he went to the attached garage where he found a new bike, wood working tools, a pottery wheel, pottery clay, and even a small kiln. There were all sorts of glazes, wood, and different types of clay complete with all the tools he would need. This truly was too much for any man to ask for.

The next morning he decided he would pay Mr. Corvus a visit. He still had the feeling that he was the one doing all this for him. But if it wasn't him he didn't want to come off as too presumptuous or self-centered. So he walked his bike to the manor using the time to gather his thoughts and plan on how he would handle this.

Finally reaching the classier part of town he found the manor quite easily. Mr. Corvus may have been a rich man but his tastes were subtle in a refined way. In other words his home was the only one not lavishly decorated with topiaries or an extravagant garden.

Kurama propped his bike a bit inside the gate on the lawn, so it wouldn't be a bother to anyone coming in or out of the long drive. Walking up to the door he began to have second thoughts, not really knowing if he should even be here during the daytime. What would Mr. Corvus' neighbors think if they saw a lower-class man like him going into the house? No doubt the women would gossip about it incessantly, probably making up their own truths about who he was and why he was there. He began to entertain the thought of going home and forgetting about this escapade, but he was already at the door. He stared at the brass knocker not sure what he was waiting for. Finally he reached for the handle but the door creaked open before he even touched it.

"Master has been expecting you," a young blonde stood with the door open. He recognized her as Alice, the maid who waited on him during his stay. He was a bit stunned that anyone knew he was out here but with such a large house he should have expected to be seen coming. "Thank you," he spoke with hesitation, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing. He'd take it either way as long as he managed to speak to .


End file.
